Pierre
Pierre (pronounced "pee-ERE") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #10 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 6692.5. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is good at a skill level around 830-850 and plays with Jackie or David. In Baseball, his team consists of Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, and Theo. He is around 1100 in skill (the 8th best player). Pierre '''plays in the Baseball teams of Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick, and the Champion Sakura. In Boxing, he is a Pro, with about 1106-1279 in skill. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, he is in Pro Class at 1376-1380 and plays with Misaki and Shohei (9th best player). In Swordplay, he is at 1361-1365 in skill and is the 10th best, and is in Pro Class. He isn't in Pro Class in Table Tennis but is good at 626-630. He is the 8th best Pro in Cycling, coming 8th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Pierre is a Master Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ピエール (Piēru). *His Korean name is 피에르 (Pieleu). *'Pierre' is never a Pro in the sports that involve tennis, but he's still quite good at them. **This is the opposite of Kathrin, who is only a Pro at Tennis and Table Tennis. * In both Boxing and Swordplay, Pierre is the 10th best player. * Also, in both Cycling and Baseball, Pierre is the 8th best player. * In the Swordplay Showdown reverse stages, every time he appears, he wears gold armor. The only stages that are an exception to this are Stages 9 and 19. In stage 9 he wears purple armor, and in stage 19 he wears thin purple armor. * Pierre is never seen in red armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Pierre's name is French, which is strange, considering most CPUs in the Wii games have English, Japanese, Brazilian and Spanish names. This makes Pierre unique in a certain way. * His name means "rock" in French. * Pierre appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 19, and 20. * Although Pierre does not wear glasses or have facial hair, he does not use the default values for these features. His glasses are orange in color, moved up by one stage, and decreased in size by one stage. His facial hair uses the same color as his hairstyle, and his mustache is moved up by one stage and is one stage larger. * Pierre is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. * One of his facial expressions is featured in Wii Sports Wiki's template. These templates are used to mark users that were operated by a blocked user on this wiki. ** It is assumed that Pierre's face was used in the template because of a user named Kung Pierre. * Pierre '''is the worst Mii in Baseball to not play in every Baseball position at least once. * He is the best player in Cycling not to be a Boss in Swordplay Showdown. * When faced in Boxing, the colors of his shorts and gloves match the French flag, and the name '''Pierre is French. ** However, this could just be coincidental, because every opponent up to Matt uses red gloves, and not all Miis that have blue shorts are of French descent. Category:Blue Outfit Miis